There are numerous versions of grenades that are presently available for purposes of law enforcement, military and other related applications. Included among these devices are what are referred to as so called “non lethal” or distraction/diversionary devices. These devices include, among others, “flash-bang” grenades and “stun” grenades, each of which are commonly designed to temporarily incapacitate a person or persons that are within a prescribed area or to cause persons to leave a prescribed area due to the detonation of a grenade therein. In the case of “flash bang” grenades, a combination of a released charge of intense illumination and auditory (loud sound) discharge are emitted by the grenade while in the case of “stun” grenades, a plurality of hardened rubberized pellets are caused to be released at high speed when the grenade is detonated over a circular radial pattern. Other non-lethal versions can include those containing at least one of or combinations of chemical (e.g., tear gas) and other deterrent filler materials that are intended to cause considerable discomfort.
In the common course of use, each of the above-noted grenades is provided with a fuze assembly, which permits detonation of the device after a timed delay (i.e., a few seconds) following the release of an arming pin and a safety lever. The safety lever is initially restricted from movement to an firing position by the presence of the arming pin. To avoid any premature release of the arming or firing pin, a retaining clip is typically also provided. The retaining clip releasably retains an outer ring portion of the arming pin, requiring the user to first release the arming pin from the retaining clip by means of a combined rotational and axial movement of the pin. Upon release of the arming pin, the safety lever is unlocked and can be pushed inwardly by the user toward the grenade body to the firing position. The safety lever is biased by a striker spring wherein release of the lever causes subsequent upward movement of the lever from a rest position on the part of the user or a launcher device can then initiate the fuze assembly in order to detonate the grenade.
In the foregoing design, the retaining clip is attached to the grenade body by means of a separate component which is placed in overlaying relation relative to the fuze assembly of the grenade during assembly thereof. As such and particularly in the instances of non-lethal grenades, the safety lever would remain with the grenade fuze upon detonation, which could lead to a build-up of pressure as a result of the retaining clip blocking the top venting ports of the grenade. This build-up of pressure could have two effects. First, it could break the fuze body which would cause the actual fuze body to separate and be thrown clear from the grenade upon detonation, becoming a dangerous projectile and creating potential for injury. Second and as pressure is blocked at the top of the grenade, it could build-up additional pressure at the bottom ports of the grenade, thereby permitting the grenade to move on the floor. It is therefore a general need in the field to improve the overall manufacturability and safety in the use of grenades, particularly non-lethal versions, but without sacrificing the ability to prevent premature or inadvertent detonation of these devices.